A Day at the Gym
by Ultimicia
Summary: The G-boys go to the Gym and find out who's the strongest... also a secrect about Wufei!!!


A Day at the Gym  
  
Duo: Hey Heero  
  
Heero: What Duo  
  
Duo: I bet I'm stronger than you  
  
(Heero bursts out in laughter)  
  
Heero: Hahahahaha....... Oh you were serious  
  
Duo: Yeah, what did you think  
  
Heero: I thought since we both knew that I'm stronger, that you were just making the best joke that I've ever heard  
  
Duo: Well since you so confident we'll settle this at the gym  
  
Heero: Good, and make sure you bring the rest of the gang along  
  
Duo: Fine  
  
Heero: Fine  
  
(The next day outside the gym)  
  
Heero: Hey Duo, I thought you were going to ditch  
  
Duo: Yeah right  
  
Heero: You usually ditch like the chicken wuss you are  
  
Duo: Well that was in the past  
  
Heero: Oh... Ok... Fine then  
  
(Others walk up to the gym)  
  
Duo: Glad you all could make  
  
(Interrupting)  
  
Wufei: Let's get this over with  
  
Duo: Well excuse me, mister JUSTICE  
  
Heero: What did you do Duo, did you fart or something  
  
(Everyone laughs)  
  
Duo: Shut up Heero  
  
Heero: Make me... What's the matter chicken wuss  
  
Duo: I'll prove myself in the gym, not with words  
  
Heero: Hahahaha... Sticks and stones can break Duo's bones and words can make him piss in his pants  
  
Wufei: Enough... both of you shut up... your all weak so can we get this over with  
  
Heero: Ok let's go  
  
(They walk in the gym)  
  
Worker: Can I help you  
  
Heero: Yes, five to the weight room please  
  
Worker: Your member ship card please  
  
Heero: Here you go  
  
(She slides it through a machine)  
  
Worker: Um I'm sorry, but your card expired 2 minutes ago  
  
Heero: What did you say  
  
Worker: I said your  
  
(Interrupting)  
  
Heero: I know what you said just please let us in  
  
Worker: Sorry no can do  
  
(Grabs here coller)  
  
Heero: If you don't want to see the grooves of my fist in your forehead you'll let us in  
  
Worker: Hehe, go right in sir  
  
Heero: Thanks  
  
Duo: That wasn't very polite  
  
Heero: Shut up Duo  
  
(They walk in the weight room)  
  
Duo: So what do you want to do first  
  
Heero: Hmmm let's do bench press first  
  
Duo: Fine with me  
  
Trowa: Same  
  
Quatre: Same  
  
Wufei: Same  
  
(They set up the bench press)  
  
Heero: Duo, you can go first ok  
  
Duo: Very kind of you Heero, I accept  
  
Heero (Thinking): Extra weight should do the trick  
  
Duo: Would you put the weights to 400 please Heero  
  
Heero: Sure thing Duo  
  
Heero (Thinking): 500 should do it... Mwahahahhaha  
  
(Duo starts to do the first bench)  
  
Duo: Wow this is really heavy... uuggghghhhhhh  
  
(Duo completes the first press)  
  
Heero: What the  
  
Duo: Surprised  
  
Heero: Psshhh I could do that and more  
  
Duo: Lets raise it 100 then  
  
Heero: Fine  
  
(Put more weight on and Heero starts his bench)  
  
Heero: Uuuuuggghghhghghhhhhhh  
  
(Heero completes his first bench)  
  
Duo: Whoa  
  
Heero: Suprised  
  
Duo: Heh yeah riggghhhtttt... I could do that  
  
(Duo starts his second bench)  
  
Heero: Struggling  
  
Duo: Uuuuuuughghghghgghhhhhhhh  
  
(Duo doesn't lift it all the way and he drops it)  
  
Quatre: Oooooouuuuuuuccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Heero: I think he's in pain how about you Duo  
  
Duo: Couldn't have hurt that much it's only 700 lbs.  
  
Quatre: My toe is purple... Heeeeeeelllllllppppppp mmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Trowa: I think we should call an ambulance  
  
Heero: Yeah I guess, but its not that serious  
  
Quatre: I'm probably going to have to amputate my toe  
  
Duo: So... Your point  
  
Quatre: I'll sue you Duo  
  
Duo: Did anyone see this  
  
Heero: No  
  
Trowa: No  
  
Wufei: Nope  
  
Quatre: You back biters  
  
Duo: Sorry  
  
(They call an ambulance and Quatre goes to the hospital)  
  
Heero: So where were we  
  
Duo: You guys wanna try the bench press  
  
Wufei: I have a confession  
  
Trowa: This should be good  
  
Wufei: Shut up Trowa... I am weak  
  
Heero: Oh so mister I'm all that is weak  
  
Duo: Hahhahahahahaha  
  
Trowa: Hahahahahaha  
  
Wufei: Have simpathy please  
  
Heero: He's weak all right... He's begging for simpathy  
  
(The others are still laughing)  
  
(Wufei runs out of the buliding yelling... INJUSTICE)  
  
Heero: Whoa... he's gotta be sugar high or something  
  
Duo: So... you wanna bench press Trowa  
  
Trowa: Nahh... I'll just watch  
  
Duo: Ok  
  
Heero: So what's next  
  
Duo: Lets try curls  
  
Heero: Ok lead the way  
  
(They set up the curling bar)  
  
Heero: Let's start out at 50 lbs.  
  
Duo: Ok  
  
(Duo and Heero both do 50 lbs.)  
  
Heero: Lets raise it to 100  
  
Duo: Ok   
  
(Duo struggles with the weight and doesn't succeed)  
  
Duo: Wowzers... I couldn't do it  
  
Heero: What did you just say  
  
Duo: I said  
  
(Interrupting)  
  
Heero: I know what you said shut up  
  
Trowa: That was wierd  
  
Heero: Really  
  
(After there all done lifting weights they decide too go to the hospital)  
  
Duo: Excuse me  
  
Nurse: Yes  
  
Duo: Do you know where a patient named Quatre is  
  
Nurse: Umm yeah... room 101  
  
Duo: Thanks  
  
(They go to Quatre's room to visit him)  
  
Quatre: Hey everyone  
  
Trowa: Hey Quatre  
  
Heero: What did the doc say  
  
Quatre: He said they will have to get rid of the toe  
  
Duo: Well that sucks  
  
Quatre: How'd you figure Duo  
  
Duo: Well first of all  
  
(Interrupting)  
  
Quatre: That was a joke you idiot  
  
Duo: Oh  
  
Heero: Well anyway... You missed Wufei's secret  
  
Quatre: What is that  
  
Heero: He is weak  
  
Quatre: No  
  
Heero: Yes  
  
Quatre: No  
  
Heero: Yes  
  
Heero: I said he was weak ok  
  
Quatre: I know  
  
Heero: So shut up  
  
Duo: Well I hope your opperation goes well Quatre  
  
Quatre: I'll sue you Duo  
  
Duo: I'd like to see that  
  
Heero: See ya later Quatre  
  
(They all leave and go home... except Quatre)  
  
The End 


End file.
